Nuevas estrellas
by Isilme
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos de Yue y su evolución. No es gran cosa pero se me ocurrió un día...


Notas de la autora: Este fic tan cortito lo escribí hace varios meses, y hoy, rebuscando en mis archivadores, he decidido rescatarlo del olvido en que lo tenía y darle vida. La canción en inglés que tiene como base…ejem…la he escrito yo ^^UU, espero que esté bien (qué vergüenzaaa). Cada vez que aparece un punto y aparte y tres * , significa que hay un salto en el tiempo. Aunque si sois verdaderos admiradores/as de Yue, ¡os daréis cuenta! Comentarios a donde siempre: _mjpj_isilme@hotmail.com_

**NUEVAS ESTRELLAS**

(by Isilme) 

Little, shining star has lost

_all its bright in the dark sky,_

_that's the way love can be gone,_

_leaving loneliness in a heart._

            Así comenzaba una canción tradicional inglesa, muy antigua, que sin duda era la favorita de su Maestro. Éste solía entonarla a todas horas y, cierto dia, le explicó su significado…

            Yue cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza. En noches como aquélla, con la luna llena iluminando, inmensa, el negro cielo, se ponía a recordar. Y allí estaba de nuevo la vieja casa, con su jardín repleto de flores y de cerezos. Para él la definición de felicidad se hallaba en aquella época, con Keroberos y con…él, en medio de tanta paz. 

            Ese sentimiento había sido el único en su corazón hasta el momento, su Maestro fue, y aún era, lo más importante para él. Yue no quiso expresarlo nunca con palabras exactas, pero siempre se esforzó en demostrárselo, de tal modo que, aunque no quisiera, sus ojos claros dejaban traslucir todo ese amor, y Clow podía leer en ellos. 

            El día de la despedida, algo en su interior se partió en dos. Iba a abandonarlos así como así, no…no podía creerlo; deseó desaparecer también él para no tener que vivir con semejante dolor. Pero su misión no había concluido: el tiempo pasaría y las Cartas serían atrapadas por un nuevo Maestro, según los planes de Clow. ¡Él no aceptaría a nadie más! Nunca.

* * * 

_There is such an empty hole_

_up there, when nothing is left…_

_Don't you feel a broken hope_

_like if somehow something's dead?_

            El recuerdo de la canción simplemente le hacía estremecerse y sufrir más. Miró al cielo. Las noches como aquélla eran las preferidas de su Maestro, que quiso crear un Guardián que poseyera todo el poder de la luna y que en cierto modo se pareciera a ella. Suspiró. Su forma adoptada como Yukito le permitía olvidar todas estas cosas, vivir una vida diferente, humana…Yukito era un ser adorable al que todo el mundo amaba. En cambio, él era justo lo contrario. 

            La pequeña Sakura tenía problemas que la estaban forzando a convertir las Cartas mágicas en otras distintas, y Yue sentía que su nueva fuente de poder no le resultaba bastante para poder subsistir. Al fin y al cabo, era sólo una niña, superó el Juicio Final sólo porque la voluntad del Amo Clow así lo había dispuesto desde un principio, aunque sus ganas de luchar también la hacían merecedora del puesto. Era su Maestra y debía ser protegida; incluso deseaba ser su amiga pero, fuera como fuese…no era él.

* * * 

            Yukito se había sentado en una silla junto a la cama, y miraba a Touya, que dormía porque el efecto secundario del traspaso de poderes era el agotamiento. Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía querer salírsele del pecho, y también el de Yue. Por una vez, las emociones de dos seres tan diferentes parecían similares. Una persona había renunciado a algo tan importante por salvarle…por salvarles a los dos. Eso era más de lo que el ángel podía haber imaginado. 

            ¿Qué sentimiento se filtraba gota a gota de Yukito a Yue? Era una afecto que el Guardián llevaba muchísimos años sin sentir, el conocimiento de que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir su promesa de proteger a Sakura, y no sólo eso, también protegería a Touya, como Yue o como Yukito, qué importaba eso, encontraría la forma. 

            También había comenzado a sentir cierto afecto por su Maestra, que lo había escuchado todo y se sentía culpable al creer que su debilidad había provocado aquella situación extrema. Ella no quería que ninguno de los dos desapareciera: en su corazón tenía amor para todos los que la rodeaban. 

            Aquella debilidad iría dando paso a un gran poder que en el futuro lograría igualar al del Amo Clow, ahora estaba seguro. Y, al pensar esto, Yue sintió que en su interior, sin borrar el perenne recuerdo de su amado creador y Maestro, nacían nuevos sentimientos como estrellas que de súbito iluminaban su noche. 

* * * 

_Don't be sad, don't, dear moon,_

_other shining stars may come, _

_fill again your empty heart_

_and bring love back to your soul._

Yue sonrió a Sakura, que por fin había concluido la transformación de todas las Cartas. Se dio cuenta de que daría cualquier cosa por aquella niña. Definitivamente, su Maestro se marchó, hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero no sin antes trazar un nuevo futuro de felicidad y amor para su ángel, cuya premonición se encerraba-ahora lo sabía- en esa última y antiquísima estrofa. 

FIN 


End file.
